


people fall in love in mysterious ways

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, M/M, Remix
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: Песенный челендж от Эмбрунс - thinking out loud





	people fall in love in mysterious ways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stop and stare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511732) by [The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity). 



В октябре на свадьбе Шивона Хичоль напился с одной из подружек невесты. У И Чжи Мин были красивые глаза, ямочки на щеках во время смеха и способность мгновенно добиваться внимания бармена.  
\- Ты слишком тощий, - заявила она, когда по взмаху ее руки перед ними появилась еще пара шотов, и Хичоль вытянул ананас на шпажке из одного из них. - Я наверняка на пару килограммов тяжелее.  
\- Это ты слишком толстая, - огрызнулся Хичоль, и Чжи Мин прижала руки к груди, притворно оскорбленная.  
\- Ауч, ранил прямо в сердце, - и она обернулась к бармену, вскидывая руку: - Девушке нужно утешение!  
Утешалась Чжи Мин еще пятеркой шотов, и Хичоль признал свое поражение уже на втором. Он попросил у бармена воды и стойко переносил все издевательства Чжи Мин. Хичоль пообещал себе никогда больше не пить с врачами - до этого он думал, что журналистов перепить невозможно, но Чжи Мин развенчала эти убеждения.  
Еще через полчаса и примерно литр воды для Хичоля и едва ли меньший объем алкоголя для Чжи Мин, настала пора закругляться.  
Хичоль усадил утешенную в капкейк Чжи Мин в такси, назвал ее адрес водителю, заплатил за поездку и показательно сфотографировал номер машины. Проводив взглядом такси, Хичоль глубоко вдохнул прохладного предрассветного воздуха. После литра воды и на свежем воздухе он не чувствовал себя таким уж пьяным, поэтому он решил пройтись до дома пешком.  
Он нашел в телефонной книге "китайская еда (доставка)", как всегда усмехнулся своей абсолютно гениальной шутке и нажал вызов.  
Он прошел целый квартал, пока длинные гудки в телефоне не сменились заспанным голосом.  
\- Вэй, - пробормотал Ханген, и Хичоль улыбнулся.  
\- Вэй, - снова повторил Ханген  
И потом:  
\- Хичоль?  
\- Хотел бы спросить, много ли еще тебе звонят посреди ночи, но, учитывая армию твоих фанатов, лучше не буду, - сказал Хичоль.  
\- Мои фанаты - приличные люди и дают мне спать по ночам, - привычно ответил Ханген чуть менее заспанным голосом.  
\- Хм, - протянул Хичоль с сомнением, - верится с трудом. Мои преданные читатели часто звонят мне по ночам и дышат в трубку.  
\- Хичоль, этот сталкер снова звонит тебе? Ты обратился в полицию? - с тревогой спросил Ханген, сон совершенно пропал из его голоса.  
\- Я пошутил, - вздохнул Хичоль. - Но это все еще жутко несправедливо, что тебе достались одновременно и миллионы приличных фанатов и работа, которая позволяет тебе дарить на свадьбу друзьям примерно мой годовой оклад, а мне - сумасшедшие сталкеры, читательская аудитория в четыре с половиной человека и зарплата, которой не хватает даже на кофе.  
\- Ты пьешь столько кофе, что на это не хватит и моей, - заметил Ханген, и Хичоль снова улыбнулся.  
Они немного помолчали.  
\- У тебя хорошее настроение, - тихо сказал Ханген, и Хичоль рассмеялся.  
\- Я вполне может быть очень пьян, - признал он. - Коллега миссис Чхве Шивон уделала меня в пух и прах.  
\- Как все прошло? - спросил Ханген.  
\- Спойлер: они поженились, - фыркнул Хичоль. - Хорошо, наверное? Шивон выглядел очень счастливым. Уже после церемонии диджей включил твою последнюю песню про то, как ты счастлив с любовью своей жизни, и Шивон выглядел так, словно разрывался - убить ли ему сначала диджея или бежать утешать меня, это было смешно.  
\- Это совсем не смешно, Хичоль, Шивон очень переживает о тебе, - сказал Ханген, но Хичоль знал, что тот был ничуть не меньшим садистом, чем сам Хичоль, и тоже получал свое удовольствие от секрета их отношений. - И ты не любовь всей моей жизни, я все еще надеюсь, что однажды я проснусь и пойму, что это проклятье снято, и наконец-то смогу пуститься во все тяжкие и переспать сразу со всеми акб48.  
\- Очень смешно, - сухо сказал Хичоль, - и я тут всерьез раздумывал о том, чтобы принять твою руку и сердце.  
\- Пусть это тебя не останавливает, - отмахнулся Ханген, и Хичоль услышал знакомое жужжание - Ханген включил свою кофеварку. - Мы всегда можем развестись.  
\- Мм, - пробормотал Хичоль.  
До дома оставалось уже совсем немного. За много километров от него Ханген громко выдохнул:  
\- Подожди, ты серьезно?!  
Хичоль снова улыбнулся в трубку:  
\- Шивон выглядел очень счастливым, - признался он, не переживая, что Ханген неправильно его поймет.  
Небо начало светлеть, и Хичоль остановился и обернулся на восток, где потихоньку разливалось зарево.  
\- Нам придется сказать ему, что мы снова вместе, - наконец с сожалением сказал Ханген, и Хичоль рассмеялся.  
\- Мы сообщим всем? - спросил Ханген, и Хичоль фыркнул из-за явной надежды в его голосе: Ханген патологически не был способен хранить секреты. То, что они уже три года водили Шивона и всех на свете за нос, было исключением, подтверждающим правило.  
\- Боишься, как отреагируют твои фанаты? - спросил Хичоль.  
\- Скорее твои, - усмехнулся Ханген. - Мои - нормальные.  
\- Не недооценивай лояльность моих читателей, - оскорбился Хичоль. - Возможно, впрочем, мне придется начать писать про моду, на геях-журналистах столько штампов.  
Солнце показало свой бок из-за горизонта, и они продолжили болтать о всякой ерунде.  
Когда Хичоль добрался до дома, голова его совсем прояснилась, не оставив и следа похмелья, и все, что Хичоль чувствовал, лежа у себя в кровати, это счастье - его тяжелое, необъятное, накатывающее как океанские волны присутствие.


End file.
